


Experimental

by evocates



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: centi_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari, Yamamoto, and something like a sexual journey through myriads of kinks. For centi_porn, theme I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**01\. Blossom**

Silver against skin; slide and it splits, blood welling up like a flower. Yamamoto gasps beneath him, straining against bond and Hibari is fascinated. He presses fingers against the wound and coats them with red; captures amber eyes with grey and lets his tongue swirl, licking the blood away.

Yamamoto’s lips are wet, pale red like blush in a box. Hibari drinks in every sound; licks around the edges of the cut. Sleight of hand and Yamamoto’s arms are free, pulling Hibari closer.

Licks at a corner of Hibari’s lip; at the bead of blood hanging like an unopened bud.

 **02\. Sweat**

The sheen of sweat on Yamamoto’s skin fascinates Hibari. It makes his tan nearly glow in contrast with that white baseball jersey. Hibari smiles, leaning in and pressing his tongue flat against trembling skin. He tastes of salt and smells of musk, sharp and refreshing like the smell of a forest after the rain.

Yamamoto gasps, hands clenching sporadically on Hibari’s wrists as if he wants him to stop. But his eyes are dark, pupils dilated and lips swollen, parted. Hibari presses in closer and licks off the sweat beading on his upper lip.

Outside, the crowd roars Yamamoto’s name.

 **03\. Gaze**

Hibari can feel the weight of Yamamoto’s gaze on him, heated and full of desire. He only smirks in response, meeting Yamamoto’s eyes through thick, lowered lashes.

Tipping his head back, he swallows and feels amber eyes trace the curves of his throat. He lets a hiss escape him, his hand tightening around his own erection and tugging at the skin.

His legs spread, opening – _inviting_ – as his fingers trail downwards to caress his balls. A thumb presses against the perineum and a wanton moan is released from his lips, reverberating around the room.

Yamamoto licks his lips, and moans.

 **04\. Tongue**

Yamamoto starts with Hibari’s mouth, sliding a hand into his hair to hold both of them still. His other hand wraps around Hibari’s wrist, stopping the tonfa in his tracks as he moves downwards, his tongue mapping a trail down his jawline. Yamamoto darts his tongue out, teasing the Adam’s apple and the hollow of the throat, feeling more than hearing the soft gasps that escapes from Hibari’s throat.

He traces the curves of his collarbones, then moves downwards even further, circling the nipples. Hibari’s hand tugs his hair, nearly pulling out the strands and Yamamoto laughs and presses his tongue flat against a nipple.

And _licks_.

 **05\. Sweet**

There’s something strangely _sweet_ about the taste of Hibari’s skin, Yamamoto muses. His fingers trail down Hibari’s sides, hips snapping forward and lips muffling the soft gasps and moans Hibari utters.

He moves downwards, tongue darting out for another taste.

Hibari groans, the skin of his throat trembling against Yamamoto’s lips, his hand clenching around Yamamoto’s shoulder. There’s something sweet about that too.

Perhaps he is biased, Yamamoto thinks to himself for a moment-

No, only half, before Hibari wraps slim legs around his waist, pushing back against his thrusts. Yamamoto’s breath shakes, eyes closing; all coherent thought is lost.

 **06\. Give**

Yamamoto breathes in Hibari’s scent, musk mixed with metallic blood. His hands curve around slim shoulders as he pins the other man squarely against the door, laughing into Hibari’s neck even as he slides down to his knees.

“Yamamoto-“ Hibari doesn’t get to say more than Yamamoto’s name before his belt is unbuckled and Yamamoto is mouthing his rapidly hardening cock through his underwear. Hibari gasps, head snapping back and slamming against the wall.

A soft, assuring hum before Hibari’s underwear is pulled down. Yamamoto nuzzles against pale thighs.

“Happy birthday,” he says, barely a warning before heat engulfs Hibari.

 **07\. Hand**

"Like this," Yamamoto drawls out the words a little. His eyes never leave Hibari's as he picks up one of Hibari's slender hands with both of his own. He places a reverent kiss on the back of it, like a gentleman, tasting the pale skin and the slight sheen of sweat on top of it.

Hibari doesn't make a sound, not even when Yamamoto turns his hand over and starts to kiss around his palm, his tongue following the lines. "This is the life line," Yamamoto murmurs against Hibari's skin, licking his way down that very line. Hibari's hand trembles a little, and Yamamoto smiles.

He moves down to the fingers, taking the tip of the longest one into his mouth and _sucks_. He's rewarded by a swallowed gasp, Hibari's eyes widening as his pupil dilate. Yamamoto's eyes lid slightly, lowering as he nibbles on the finger, feeling the curve of the flesh and the salt of the skin on his tongue, heavy and exhilarating like the trust in Hibari's eyes.

 **08\. Compromise**

Yamamoto gasps a little when Hibari pushes him to the bed, sitting on him and smiling hungrily. He looks over his shoulder at the wall he just pinned Hibari to just moments before, and smiles slightly. His breath is hot erratic as he closes his eyes, hands bunching up the sheets below him.

“Better?” he half-laughs, half-pants out. He is already so hard that it nearly hurts, and Hibari’s ass on his lap isn’t helping matters.

Hibari’s lips curves up into a smirk, and he grinds _down_ against Yamamoto’s still-covered erection.

“Much, much, better,” he drawls, and does it again.

 **09\. Chocolate**

“That’s disgusting,” Hibari repeats. Yamamoto smiles; grape juice runs down his chin, caught by his fingers, stained sticky and sweet by chocolate.

He lifts them up-

Suddenly there’s a hand on his wrist. He opens his eyes and Hibari’s eyes are huge and black, his grip feather-light and teasing. Bends down, lifts that hand to his mouth; licks.

A hitched breath and Hibari smirks, taking a finger into his mouth, cleaning the mess off and Yamamoto can feel every swirl of the tongue.

“Too sweet,” Hibari’s eyes are a predator’s when he claims Yamamoto’s mouth to drown out the taste.

 **10. ~~Deep~~ Scar**

Hibari’s skin is a battleground, a network of scars that show every battle he has won (and one he lost). Yamamoto’s eyes are hooded as he traces his fingers over each one, whites and pinks and reds telling stories of war.

Hands cup his chin, pulling him closer, grip a little too harsh. Yamamoto looks up and captures those narrowed grey eyes. Hibari’s lips are white and Yamamoto knows he’s treading on dangerous grounds.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers against Hibari’s mouth, and turns his head to kiss the long, white scar on Hibari’s shoulder – the remnant of a sword wound.

 **11\. Shiver**

The air-conditioner in the car is turned up too high. Hibari’s lips are dry and blue, hands white around the steering wheel as he stares grimly forward, refusing to shiver. His fingers move over to turn it down when he feels a hand.

Yamamoto’s smile is devious on the rear view mirror, but he doesn’t speak.

The rasp of the zip as it is lowered is loud in the car. Hibari hisses out a breath when the heel of that hand presses against his crotch. Fingers curl, cupping his balls and Hibari bucks, shivering slightly.

For an entirely different reason.

 **12\. Melt**

Hibari dips his fingers into the gelato – vanilla, Yamamoto’s favourite. He scoops a little up with his fingers and places it on Yamamoto’s chest, smirking to himself as he watches the other man strain against his self-imposed bonds, white knuckles tight against the headboard.

The gelato melts slowly, pooling on Yamamoto’s stomach and Hibari doesn’t resist, dropping his head down to take a long, luxurious lick. His teeth scrape against skin, and he laughs to himself at the feel of the trembling muscles beneath his lips.

“How long more can you hold?” he drawls, moving downwards.

Yamamoto arches up, moans.

 **13\. Smooth**

The shower room tiles are wet and slick, impossible to grabs hold of. Hibari closes his eyes and breathes out shakily, hands clawing at the cool smoothness. Yamamoto chuckles, deep and amused, and he has an arm surrounding Hibari’s waist – barely managing to steady him.

Above them, the shower spray slicks their skin even further, causing their bodies to slide against each other and Hibari gasps at the alien sensations. He hisses, jerking his elbow backwards into Yamamoto’s ribs – as much warning that he will give.

Yamamoto smiles against his skin, hands gliding down his sides to grasp his hips.

 **14\. Tingle**

Hibari glares at Yamamoto through lowered eyelids as the other man holds up a small tube. Yamamoto grins, tracing Hibari’s ear with his tongue.

“I promise that you’ll like it,” he whispers, all warm silk and dark assurances.

Hibari’s glare softens into an apprehensive stare. Yamamoto smiles, coating his fingers with the lube, and presses one in.

Bucking up immediately, a strangled cry escapes Hibari as that cold, _tingling_ feeling spread through him, setting his nerves on fire. He nearly thrashes on the bed, shaking his head vigorously at the onslaught.

Yamamoto steals his cries with a hard, forceful kiss.

 **15\. Button**

Yamamoto stumbles backwards, eyes wide. His knees hit the bed and he hits the mattress - _oomph_ and he laughs a little.

A predatory grin; Hibari’s a hand splays against Yamamoto's chest. He leans down, grazes his teeth against skin. His tongue darts out, licks the new scar and Yamamoto shivers, tilts his head back; breath trembling and he can't help but look down-

Hibari holds a button between his teeth, his eyes large and dark. His lips curving; almost a smile. Then, he bites down on it, pulling the button off its thread and spitting it to the side.

 _End_


End file.
